


FE Rare Pair Week 2017 (Laslow x Peri)

by sleep_incarnate



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_incarnate/pseuds/sleep_incarnate
Summary: The Crown Prince of Nohr's retainers are a dynamic duo, always making up for the other. Not just partners in battle and servitude, but also in life.





	1. Day 1- Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun for me to do! I had to skip one day because I wanted to do something that would take too much time away from other drabbles, but I'm happy with how everything turned out. I hope you enjoy my little pairing!

A cool summer breeze flew through the open window, giving a breath of life to the new day. The outside sky shone pink as the sun rose. A new day in Nohr was about to begin, and all the castle servants had begun their morning duties. The distant sounds of silverware clinking and a tea tray being dropped was an alarm clock to some.

With a tired sigh, Laslow awoke from his deep sleep, squinting at the open window. His head felt fuzzy and a shot of pain swept through it at the slightest nod. By all means, he was hungover. Vague memories of some friends and a tavern hit him and, gods forbid, him drunkenly dancing in public. “Oh….” He groaned weakly, hands covering his face. “That’s the last time I let Odin treat me….”

The grey haired man looked to the rising sun and let out a soft sigh before attempting to get up and start his day, only to be held back by a weight around his chest. He looked down to see a pair of arms wrapped around him, then looked to his side and saw a sight that brought a rush of memories from the night before. Still fast asleep at his side was his partner in retainership and now life, Peri. Laslow truly wanted to try and start his day early, but Peri’s grasp on him made him think otherwise. She looked so peaceful with the sunlight streaming in as her long, light blue hair flowed down and framed her face beautifully. It almost made Laslow feel like his head  _ wasn’t _ being split in two. But wanting to be the ideal retainer to his liege won him over, and Laslow chose to quietly escape Peri’s comforting hold on him and finally start the day.

As he was putting his pants on, Laslow couldn’t help but stare out of his window at the breath-taking sunrise. The bright sun was harsh for his headache, but the gray haired retainer couldn’t help but lose himself to the sight. The calming blue sky was highlighted with streaks of warm, orange sunlight. Were he a painter, he’d make a dash for some supplies. Sunrise always made him feel a certain sense of joy, one that could keep him going through even the most arduous hardships. He liked to think his bright smiles were similar.

Suddenly, Laslow heard a shuffling of bed covers behind him. Peri must’ve finally returned from her peaceful sleep. He smiled to himself as she got up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him again and leaning into him. “I see my lovely princess has awoken from her beauty sleep.”

Peri mearly let out a small noise of agreement and sighed as she rubbed her chin on Laslow’s shoulder like a cat showing affection. Despite having more to drink than he had, Peri seemed virtually unaffected by the previous evening’s events. “I can’t sleep without my cute prince keeping me company!” With a smile on her face, Peri tried to playfully pull Laslow back to their now messy bed, but to no avail.

“My love I’d want nothing more than spend the morning with you in my arms and a soft, warm cover around us.” If he were honest, that bed seemed like the goddess Naga herself was whispering for Laslow to come. “But our liege expects the best from us.” Laslow gently rubbed her head. “And that means waking up and fighting through a nasty headache.”

But Peri wasn’t happy with his reasoning. “C’mon, Lazzy! Lord Xander’ll understand us taking a day off!” Crocodile tears started to fall from Peri, a feat Laslow was shocked she even had the energy for. “Waaaah! Is it me? Do you get bothered by me?”

Panicking inside, Laslow was quick to pull his beloved into a comforting hug. “Far from it, my love. I just don’t want Lord Xander to be angered by us staying in.”

“But it’s our first day together! He’s gotta understand that, right?”

Laslow looked out the window to the still rising sun. Get started on the tiresome, but important work of a royal retainer while he still had a headache, or stay comfortable in bed with Peri just a little longer. “Well… I suppose we have earned at least some respite for all our hard work.”

Peri hugged Laslow tighter and kissed him quickly. “Oh, I knew you’d come around, Lazzy!”

After getting comfy with Peri wrapping her arms around him yet again, Laslow couldn’t help looking out the still open window. He knew their Lord would give them a stern lecture, but Laslow wasn;t foreign to such things. And besides, Peri would be with him, so anything could happen and he would feel the same joy as now. With a gentle touch, Laslow held Peri’s folded hands and gave a small kiss. “Staying like this is such a wonderful feeling, Peri.”

“Yeah. I just wanna enjoy it forever.”

The cool breeze that followed helped in rocking the duo to sleep, hands in hand, and hearts crossed forever.


	2. Day 2- Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter, but I feel like it doesn't have to be any longer for what it is.

A baby’s cry: harsh, shrill, and uncomfortable to those not used to the sound. Yet there is an exception to such a discomfort. The cry of a newborn is one filled with life, a sign that many more breaths will be taken. The first moments of a newborn’s life can give the most joyful tears to the parents. Laslow and Peri were no exception.

For almost a week now, Peri had been stuck in the medical wing of the castle, kept under a careful watch by the healers. Her break from the battlefield was, while important as countless people told her, very uneventful. The thrill of carrying a lance and charging into the chaos of battle was replaced by about nine months of kitchen duty. Sure she liked cooking, but not when it was her only option! Lord Xander wouldn’t even let her attempt to join Laslow or her fellow royal retainers in training! The one silver lining to the whole ordeal was what kept Peri surprisingly calm. Or at least as calm as her even worse mood swings would let her be. She would be a mother soon, an idea that made her feel so happy, yet so terrified all at once. Her own mother was the kindest, sweetest person Peri had known growing up and was the cornerstone for her childhood. To think she’d be put into such a role….

That motherly role would be starting soon enough if the little bundle Laslow held was any sign. Peri herself felt somewhat sore, but the discomfort was nothing to her as she looked at the little newborn clothed in a blanket. They’d agreed on Soleil for a name, as joy seemed to radiate from the tiny baby like the sun’s rays. Her crying was music to Peri and Laslow’s ears, but the now peaceful silence of her nap gave a moment to breathe.

“She has your hair, Peri.” Laslow said, smiling as he brought Soleil closer to her.

Peri looked at the small tuft of Soleil’s hair and saw the unmistakeable blue of her hair. “She’s so small and adorable!” Peri motioned for the bundle of sunshine. “Here, lemme hold her.”

Laslow happily obliged and carefully passed Soleil to his wife, his smile growing brighter by the second. It felt odd holding such a fragile thing in her arms. Peri was no stranger to young children, but to be this close to a newborn--her newborn--was foreign. “Hey there little sun.” Peri whispered to the still sleeping Soleil. “You’re part of a great family now, y’know? Your daddy is an amazing person who always knows how to help people, and your mommy is….” She frowned as she trailed off, unsure of what to say.

“Your mommy is a caring lady who protects those she loves.”

Peri looked to Laslow, her face stunned from his kind words. “Peri you’re a different person now, but that doesn’t change how protective you are of those around you.” Laslow placed a reassuring hand on Peri. “I’ve never felt as safe as I have by your side.”

Wordlessly, the bright haired cavalier looked to Soleil, then Laslow, then Soleil again. Caring and protective…. A small smile creeped onto her face. “Yeah. A helpful daddy and a protective mommy. You’re gonna have a great life, my little sunshine.”


	3. Day 3- Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I did research for this one, I actually learned some cool stuff about Japan. Apparently KFC is big around Christmas.

Cool night air, a star-filled sky, and a market filled with countless people. Festivals in Hoshido truly were like no other Laslow had been to. The bright, lamp-lit streets were sprawling with all manner of people of an even wider range of class, but the sole unity among all present was the various yukata worn.

It wasn’t the first time Laslow had worn one. Clad in his own navy blue yukata, he felt a sense of relaxation like no other. The war was over, Hoshido and Nohr were on their way to peace, and he was finally given a well deserved break from his work.

“Oooh!” A voice beside him shouted. “Lazzie look at these!”

The gray haired man wasn’t alone on this trip. With her hair done up and a pale, floral yukata, Peri was in awe of the foreign delicacies being served at various booths. It made sense that a chef as skilled as her would be so interested in new dishes. Her attention was on a booth selling what looked to be breaded pork on rice. Laslow was by no means as skilled a chef as Peri, but he was at least certain Nohr had nothing like this. “Fancy a taste you two?” The vendor asked, holding up two baskets filled with the meaty meal. “Fresh from the pan!”

Peri wildly shook Laslow’s arm and smiled happily at the vendor. “C’mon, Laslow! I wanna get some!”

Laslow couldn’t help but smile at how joyful Peri was acting. Not to mention he felt quite peckish from all the walking they’d been doing. “No need to twist my arm, Peri.” He turned to the vendor, his small money pouch in hand. “So what are these exactly? We’ve never had the chance to try too many Hoshidan dishes.”

The vendor gave a reassuring smile as she busied herself with cooking more of the delectable food. “We call it ‘pork katsu.’ Normally there’s curry to go with, but I prefer putting it on when someone orders it. Soggy pork is never good, and I don’t want Nohr getting a bad impression of Hoshido’s amazing food!”

Laslow could feel his mouth watering from the smells. “We’ll take two, Ma’am.”

With their food in tow, the duo trekked on through the foreign market, each new site bringing an air of wonder to them. Laslow couldn’t help but think how amazing the vendor was as he bit into his food. Hoshidan’s truly had food he’d be happy to learn more of. Peri would certainly be taking a recipe book or two back to Nohr if her content face and empty basket were any sign. He took a moment to look at Peri. The way her white yukata hugged her form, her long hair pulled up into a ponytail, the smile that never seemed to falter: all of it made her so beautiful. Laslow was so lost in thought he barely noticed Peri tugging on his arm yet again. “Laaasloooow!” She whined into his ear, “C’mon, they’re doing something that looks cool over there!”

The apparent “cool thing,” as Peri put it, was a small group of people congregating near a small bridge. Locks were hooked on nearly every place they could be, each with a small Hoshidan message inscribed on them. If Laslow were to guess, it had to be something about health given that it was couples locking their locks in place. He’d heard of such a tradition from Saizo, albeit with an air of sarcasm from the gruff ninja: couples of all ages would write a message on their locks, find a spot they deemed romantic, and hook the lock on--with permission of course. Curiously, Laslow saw each couple toss the key to their lock out off the bridge. Perhaps it was something Saizo had forgotten to mention? “C’mon, c’mon, Lazzie!” Peri pulled on Laslow again. He took the hint and followed his partner to the slowly dissipating crowd.

Near the bridge, the duo found a familiar face framed with black hair. “You two look like a pair of lovebirds now don’t you? Care to buy a lock? They’re going like hotcakes with this crowd!”

“Heya, Anna!” Peri greeted. “Don’t be such a stranger; we saw each other just last week!”

Anna smiled and shook her head. “If I had a piece of silver for how often I’ve heard that. Sorry, my cotton candy friend. You probably met one of my sisters!”

A look of understanding came to Peri’s face. Laslow, meanwhile, didn’t seem keen to Anna’s offer. “Selling locks, Anna? Where’s your sense of tradition?”

“Probably where your lock is, Mr. Flirt!” Anna laughed. “Or did you actually  _ bring _ one?”

He didn’t want to answer the merchant’s sarcasm. “….How much?”

Anna gave a wide smile. “Since you two lovers know part of the family, I’ll be a little generous. Seven gold!”

A small rise of heat came to Laslow’s face. Despite being this far with Peri for months now, he still got embarrassed that he was actually  _ in _ a relationship. He was probably the only person more surprised by the fact then his close friends. 

Although he could just say no, Laslow handed Anna the gold. Seeing Peri’s smiling face gave him that final push to not ruin such a lovely trip simply because he’d crossed paths with a greedy merchant. “A pleasure doing business, my flirty, dancing friend!” Anna said as she handed Laslow the white lock and a wet quill. “Good luck making memories!”

Peri, giddy as ever, lead the way to find an open spot for their lock as Laslow realized he had no idea what to write. Saizo had simply explained couples wrote a message and nothing more. He didn’t want to have such a romantic tradition be marred by a generic piece of writing. Perhaps a simple wish for health would work?

“Found one!”

Peri’s shout pulled Laslow back to reality. Near the middle of the bridge was a small hook just below the railing in need of something to cover it. “Nice find, Peri!” Laslow said. He held up the blank lock. “Now all we need to do is write something. Any...ideas?”

Laslow suddenly felt her lean on his shoulder and looked down to see Peri staring off the bridge. When he followed her gaze he could see why: to call the view romantic wouldn’t do it nearly enough justice. The lake was shimmering in the distance while the moon’s reflection looked so vivid in the water. Laslow put an arm around Peri and pulled her closer. “Nohr doesn’t have anything quite like this does it?”

He heard Peri sigh next to him. “I remember looking at the moon with my mom a lot. It’s kinda hard to enjoy it nowadays.” She hugged Laslow again. “But this makes me happy to see it.”

The pair stayed gazing out at the moon, never releasing from their warm hug. It wasn’t until the festival’s end that they finally started the walk back, leaving behind a small white lock with a short message: “New Memories”.


	4. Day 4- Shade

Hard work and dedication pays off in the end. Truly a motto for the most diligent of people and one that carries an air of the blood, sweat, and tears hard work creates. Peri was gonna stab whoever thought that was true.

Hot climates were never a foreign experience in Nohr, but heat waves brought forth literal hell for those unlucky enough to work outside. In Peri’s case, she was stuck on patrol outside the castle, far from her cool kitchen or armory. Her armor did little to alleviate the heat and probably only cooked her faster. Not even a breeze blew past the cotton candy cavalier, leaving her to sweat arrows in the bleak wasteland the sun created. Peri stared at the deathly ball shining down on Nohr and wiped her brow while she grimaced. “Your lucky I can’t be stabby-stabby with you….”

Fighting through the horrible heat, Peri walked on, keeping an eye out for any potential intruders. With the current weather though, she’d be surprised to see anyone outside. But not a moment later she saw a familiar figure resting under a tree: clad in thin training clothes and breathing quite heavily was Laslow. The sight of him coupled with the cool shade of the tree did more than enough to get Peri away from her path. “Laaaaazzie!” She called out, waving to get his attention.

Her partner turned in surprise as if he’d been lost in his thoughts before smiling. “Ah, Peri! How goes your patrol?”

“It’s horrible!” Peri complained as she quickly sat down next to him. “It’s way too hot, there’s no one for me to shoo away, and I can’t talk to anyone!”

Laslow laughed. “The heat is quite taxing, even in clothes as thin as these!”

The shade was a nice break for Peri. Why did she have to do patrols anyway? Retainers should be with their liege, not outside the castle! Still, an order from Lord Xander was an order from Lord Xander. Yet as Peri felt a bead of sweat trail down her back within her blistering armor, she couldn’t help but think she deserved a reward for the work she’d done. So with the cool shade surrounding her, Peri laid down and put her head in Laslow’s lap.

“Ah! Peri?” The sudden move by her had shocked the once relaxed dancer.

Laslow’s lap felt so comfy! “I’m taking what I deserve, Laslow!” Peri snuggled her head in his lap even more. “Mmm, I could lay here forever!”

“I-I appreciate the thought, Peri,” Laslow quickly stammered, “but Lord Xander will not be pleased if he gets wind of you lazing off!”

“It’s not ‘lazing off’ if I start again!” Peri playfully pushed at Laslow’s chest, feeling how hard it had gotten from his training. “My hair’s getting frizzy, and I’m getting cooked like my food, so one teeny-tiny break isn’t too much!”

She heard a sound of confusion from Laslow before he spoke. “While I do understand that, why rest on my lap? The grass isn’t so terrible to lay back on.”

The cavalier sat up and looked to Laslow, confused by his discomfort. “C’mon, Lazzie! We’ve gotten closer before, or did you forget  _ that _ night~.”

If there was a word to describe Laslow’s face it would be sunburnt. His blush burned bright as the sun while he explained that, no, he’d never forget such a thing, and no, he didn’t mind the closeness. “Truth be told,” He said after finally calming down some, and letting Peri rest again,“It was the fact that you even did this that surprised me. I’m not exactly popular with many ladies.”

“Well so what?” Peri knew how much her partner struck out with girls, but it never seemed to stop him. Had Laslow ever been hit on? “Someone like you needs to take a break too and relax! Lady Camilla says stress is bad for your face, and I don’t wanna lose your cute one!”

Suddenly, Peri felt Laslow stiffen. “Could you repeat that Peri?”

“Stress is bad for you and you need to relax?”

“No the other part.”

“Oh! I think you have a cute face, Lazzie!”

No response came save the stunned noise Laslow made. He really hadn’t been flirted with much had he?

“W-well I think you have a unique personality.”

“Aww, c’mon Laslow!” Peri sat up again to look Laslow in the eyes. “I’ve heard you compliment girls before waaaay better than  _ that _ !”

Silence came save the breeze as Laslow thought of his next words, all the while Peri sat in excitement. Finally, Laslow spoke: “I’ve always felt so welcome with you around, Peri. I wouldn’t mind spending more time like this if I’m to be honest.”  
“Laslow~. Are you confessing to me?” Peri laughed and gave her partner a tight hug. “I don’t get how you’ve never gotten a girlfriend, but it just means I get to take that spot!” The bubbly girl jumped up and started the long walk back. The sooner the patrol ended the quicker she and Laslow could plan some time together.


	5. Day 6- Shell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for skipping day 5 ^^; I had an idea for it but couldn't do it how I wanted for the day, so it's probably gonna be a full fic later down the line.

A loud crashing of sea water on distant rocks boomed across the sandy beach while seagulls screamed above. Beachgoers were spread thinly around the shoreline, some splashing in the water while others sat relaxed on the sands. A group of children busied themselves with sandcastles while others were avoiding getting dunked underwater. Laslow and Peri watched the controlled chaos the little ones were creating, keeping a careful watch on their own child.

‘Their child.’ Soleil was nearing six years of age and it still sounded so odd for Peri to say that. Her and Laslow’s little sunshine was a joy in their lives, always a beacon of happiness after a rough day of training under their Lord Xander. So when asked to join him and the royal family on their beach vacation, Peri couldn’t contain her excitement. Sure she liked the familiar are of Nohr, but going to the beach; and with her family too? She’d be out of her mind to say no!

The cooler, shaded sand tickled her feet while Laslow put an arm around her. Soleil was busy hunting for anything cute as the tide came in with new treasures before returning to scavenge for more. Peri couldn’t remember if she and her own mother had ever even gone to the beach. For how much fun she was having right now, she hoped they had, but nothing was certain nowadays.

“She truly is a joy to see, isn’t she Peri?” Laslow asked beside her.

Looking to their daughter, Peri saw Soleil laugh with her friend as she dug up something from the sand, a smile outshining the sun radiating from her. “That’s not enough for her, dont’cha think?” To say Peri felt pride at her sunny daughter was an understatement.

“Well Soleil looks to be happy.” Laslow said as he removed his sandals. “Why don’t we take a walk, you, me, and Soleil?”

Peri nodded and called out to Soleil as Laslow lead the way. The young girl ran ahead with her small bucket in tow while Laslow and Peri trailed behind. The sand was hot, but grew cooler as they stepped toward the more damp areas near the water. Peri’s feet sunk in the sand and the tide rose and fell along the coarse ground, lightly splashing her and Laslow’s legs. Their liege had elected to spend time with the other members of the royal family, ordering his retainers to enjoy the area and take a well-deserved break from being retainers. Being the loyal subjects they were, the duo had protested being away from the crown prince, but after thinking on it, were happy to take some time off.

“Hey Laslow, did you go to the beach much when you were little?” Peri couldn’t stop thinking about her and her mother visiting the beach, but she had never known much of Laslow’s family.

Her partner said nothing at first. Only the sounds of rolling waves and screaming children reached Peri’s ears. Laslow stared at Soleil while she hunched over near the tide, partially in his own world. “My family never really got to enjoy moments such as these, but I can say that I’ve gone to the beach at least once, even if not all my family was there.”

His family…. Even with their liege, Laslow had dodged each question regarding his home and family, a trait shared with his fellow mysterious friends. But now, Peri understood why. She was so used to being on her own (granted she realized over time she had a new family even before meeting Laslow), but the way Laslow seemed so...depressed…. He was dealing with his own family issues too. “Hmph!” Peri suddenly grabbed Laslow and hugged him tight. “Well Soleil and I’ll just have to pick up the pace then!”

The gray haired man blinked once, twice, three times before chuckling in the way Peri grew to love him for. “You always have such a unique way to bring joy, Peri. I can see where Soleil gets her sunshine from!”

“Oh, c’mon, Lazzie! You know we both gave her help with that!”

Still, Peri couldn’t help but relate to Laslow. Sure she and her mother had been close, but being a noble, Peri was never able to enjoy her time with her. As Soleil ran towards them, her bucket flailing about, Peri promised herself she’d always be there for her sunny daughter. 

“Mommy, Mommy!”

“Don’t run so fast, sweetie!” Peri held her daughter as she almost ran into her. “You seem so excited! What did you find?”

Soleil held up her bucket now filled with sea shells and dug through looking for something. A moment later she pulled out a small shell as blue as the summer sky with hints of pink: a familiar pair of colors for Peri. “It reminded me of you, Mommy!”

“You’ve the eye of a romantic, Soleil.” Laslow said.

Peri held the small shell and smiled. “It’s beautiful.”

She didn’t know what she’d do with it, but she did hear about someone in the army accessorizing armor and weapons. Perhaps her lance could use some flair. Peri felt a tug on her swimsuit and saw Soleil with a bright smile. “Mommy, Daddy, c’mon! There’s more cute shells near Ophy and Nina!”

Peri turned to Laslow, both smiling before they ran after their daughter. Moments like this were ones that they hoped would never be forgotten.


	6. Day 7- Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part is here and I can say I've enjoyed every moment of this!

Crickets chirped and trees’ leaves swayed above as the night sky cooled the land below. A group of five figures trekked to the edge of the forest; the castle they’d called home stood tall behind them. It would be the last time any of them would see it if the night’s plans proved successful.

The tallest of the group stopped his companions as they came to a clearing and held a bag that glowed with a blue light. “Friends,” He spoke, “now is the time we call an end to this journey. It’s been one filled with hardship, but we’ve made it and can say we are-.”

“Holy-get on with it Odin!” An annoyed voice complained.

“Odin you’ve got to know when to hold back with the bombast.” Odin’s smaller partner said. “Still, I felt a sense of pride from your words.”

“Oooh! What’s in the bag, huh?” An excited figure said. “Treasure?”

“You could say that, Keaton.” The last person stated, patting the wolfskin on the back. “Why not calm down your lovely wife, hm? Better Severa stay relaxed in the time to come.”

Keaton nodded, albeit slightly annoyed at the lack of a good answer. Laslow never understood the wolfskin’s obsession with “treasure”. But now wasn’t the time to worry about such a thing. They’d be leaving Nohr soon after all. As Laslow looked at his friends and their partners, he felt a sense of melancholy for choosing to leave his own partner behind. Severa and Owain had the benefit of having partners that wouldn’t lose much by leaving or had ties that anchored them. Laslow though….

“Ignoring the rude interruption, _Selena_ ”  
“We’re kinda pressed for time here, idiot.”

“Well fine then!” The yellow clad mage--Odin--opened the bag and pulled out a blue glowing orb. He looked to Selena and Laslow “This should take us home guys. Our families….”

But Keaton was distracted by something. The wolf sniffed, his nose loud enough to drown out Odin’s explanation. “Might wanna hold off on that, pal.” He explained, gesturing to the way they’d come. “We’re not alone.”

Laslow’s gaze followed Keaton’s finger and spotted a faint light coming towards them. Whoever was following the group had grabbed a horse if the clopping of hooves was any indication. While his companions looked confused at the apparent stranger, Laslow knew immediately he’d be in deep, hot water.

“Laaazzzie!” The distant figure shouted.

“Oh gods: Peri,” He said under his breath. “Why did she come?”

Laslow felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see Selena with a small smirk on her face. “We’ll be a bit further in. Come when you’re ready.”

For the first time since he first saw her in battle, Laslow felt a shiver run down his spine as his partner rode toward him. He knew he’d be returning home with his friends, but he couldn’t let his liege go retainerless, especially as the new King of Nohr. Sure it may have been short-sighted to leave without telling Peri, but it seemed like a good idea at the time! The clopping of hooves halted as Peri dismounted her horse, the lantern she brought still clutched in her hands.

“Laslow…. What’re you doing?”

“I...could ask you the same thing!” Oh he was doomed.

Peri pouted and stomped her foot. “I’m not the one that disappeared in the middle of the night! What’s going on, Laslow?”

“Ah...well….” Laslow knew he had to say it. “I thought it’d be best for one of us to stay with m’lord.”

Peri looked confused. “Why? You aren’t leaving are you?” she asked jokingly, but Laslow’s serious face told her the truth of the matter. “You...are?”

He nodded.

“But...not even a good-bye?”

“I thought it would be easier that way. I’ve got to go back to my homeland, Peri. It’s selfish, I know, but Lord Xander needs someone to protect him now more than ever.”

“You...you jerk!” Peri cried, wiping a tear from her eye. “I’m coming with you ok?”

“Wha-Peri Lord Xander-”

“Who cares!?”

Laslow flinched. “Peri, I want nothing more than to stay with you, but as I’ve said, Lrd Xander needs-”

But Peri stopped his words, shushing him with her clawed gauntlet. “Laslow…. Be honest. Do you really want to be with me?”

“I… I do.”

“So why do you wanna leave me behind?”

“For… Lord Xander’s safety.”

Laslow felt Peri rub his arm. “You really are too kind for your own good Lazzie. But that  _ is _ why you and I are such great partners! Don’t worry about Lord Xander. Lady Charlotte mentioned getting some extra muscle from a friend, so he’ll be safe!”

“Well…” It seemed too good to be true, yet he was fine with it. Peri  _ did _ have a point to: Aside from his prowess with Siegrfied, Lord Xander was far from an easy target. Throw in Lady Charlotte’s own strength  _ and _ people she herself hired? “Are you… bringing your horse by any chance?”

The weight of cavalier armor crashed against him as Peri leaped onto Laslow. He felt her squeeze him tighter, yet he felt no pain from her loving embrace. “Oh, Lazzie, I knew you’d come around! Not that I’d leave you behind.Remember you remember our promise right?”

Laslow truly was a daft man if he forgot the day he and Peri became one. A promise not only of love, but of staying true to the other for all of time. “I suppose my want of being a new person under Lord Xander got the better of me, Peri.”

“I forgive you.” She said as she kissed him more. “I can’t stay mad at you, Laslow!”

It felt like a dream to say the least: Laslow was finally going home  _ and _ Peri was insisting on coming with him? Sure she probably would have anyway, but to think he went through so much stress over travelling without his other half! “Well I’ll be sure to never make you worry for the rest of our time together then, my love. I promise you that above all else.”

Peri laughed and held Laslow’s hand in one hand, and her horse’s rein in the other. “And I’ll do the same for you!”

The pair walked into the forest and rejoined their friends, all the while unaware of a smiling figure back at the castle, watching them with a careful eye. “A letter of resignation from you two would’ve been nice,” he said to himself, “but I suppose you’ve both gone through enough stress. May the gods protect both of you.”


End file.
